


Be Careful What You Wish For (Hawk Moth)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Death, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Wins, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Gabriel had made his wish, he had brought his wife back, but there was a price. There's always a price.-----Hawk Moth wins and this is the aftermath
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**_Hawk Moth won and they lost._ **

One stupid mistake, one reckless act, and it was all gone. Everything they had worked for, everything they had done and everyone they had hurt, it was all for nothing. 

Rena Rouge and Carpace tried to fight back the Akuma's as they saw their heroes being captured by Hawk Moth.

Queen Bee was screaming in her mind as she watched Hawk Moth take Ladybug's earrings. _  
_

_Hawk Moth won and they lost._

Marinette had tried to hold on to her earrings, but she was powerless without Tikki. With one slap across her check, and she was lying on the ground.

She heard her friends screaming her name. Yelling for her to get out of there.

Alya's breath caught in her throat when she saw her best friend lying on the ground. What did get through was a horrible scream. 

Nino tried to get closer, but he was pushed back by one of the Akuma's. He had to get to Mari, he had to protect her!

Chloé's eyes started to tear up. Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. She needed her help now.

_Hawk Moth won and they lost.  
_

Chat let out a scream. His voice was raw and his eyes were wild, and he kept fighting. _  
_

"MARINETTE!"

Chat Noir was pushed back and his ring was taken. For a split second, he saw the recognition in Hawk Moths eyes as Adrien reappeared, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. _  
_

_Hawk Moth won and they lost.  
_

There was an explosion and Hawk Moth disappeared. Adrien quickly ran towards Marinette. His Ladybug. His princess. How had he not known? _  
_

He engulfed her in a hug and the others soon joined. Marinette could see the shock on their faces, and she herself felt numb by the revelations, but they didn't have time for that right now. _  
_

"We need to get our Miraculous' back before he can use them," Marinette said. The explanations would have to come later. _  
_

Adrien nodded and he rose from the ground, determined to get Plagg back. But as he did this, his legs started to shake and he was starting to feel weak. His strength was slowly leaving. Was it because he lost his Miraculous? No that can't be it, because it didn't seem to be happening to Marinette.

Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were already walking towards the entrance, ready to fight the Akuma's, when Adrien collapsed. It was now Marinette's turn to scream.

She lifted Adrien into her arms and begged him to wake up. She tried to find a wound, blood, anything that would indicate why he had collapsed. 

She prayed that was the reason, because then they could fix it. 

But she couldn't find anything. 

_"The universe must always stay in balance. For every action, there is a reaction. For every wish, a price to pay in return."_

Master Fu had said it once, why hadn't Marinette listened?

Hawk Moth made his wish. Marinette didn't know what it was yet, but there was a price to pay. there always was.

And Adrien was the price. _  
_

_Hawk Moth won and they lost.  
_

Chloé dropped down next to Marinette, panic filled her eyes, closely followed by tears. None of them knew what was going on, and they didn't know what to do about it either. _  
_

Rena Rouge and Carapace charged at the house where Hawk Moth had disappeared into in rage. They ran through the corridors when they finally found a sign of life.

Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. _Alive_. _  
_

Alya gasped and fell back, because she suddenly understood what had happened. _  
_

Marinette was stroking Adrien's hair. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. How dare the weather not be miserable now. _  
_

Chloé was still pleading Adrien to wake up, but Marinette knew that wasn't going to happen. Their story had been so tragic. Tragic enough a book could be written about it. But even if it was told, even if people would cry when they read it, they could never know how she was feeling right now. Hawk Moth won, and they lost, _and it was her fault.  
_

She felt numb but sad at the same time. Her heart was ripping in two, but she didn't feel anything at the same time. She was in pain, but not in pain at the same time. It was a feeling nobody would ever be able to get in words. _  
_

_Hawk Moth won and they lost._

The world around her started to melt away. Marinette didn't notice her friends coming out of the building again. She didn't notice Gabriel Agreste stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his son lying in his rivals arms. She was only awoken from her shock when she saw Emilie Agreste standing in front of her. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? _  
_

Marinette suddenly realized what happened, but she didn't want to believe it. Could a man really be this evil? Gabriel Agreste must've known a price was to be paid. He had taken his sons Miraculous and then killed him. _  
_

He had taken her happy ending. He had taken her childhood. He had taken her partner, the only boy she had ever loved. Marinette felt like she had lost everything, all because of Hawk Moth. _  
_

Maybe he thought it would be Ladybug who'd disappear, his real arch nemesis, but he wasn't allowed to choose. That's just how the universe works. _  
_

_**Hawk Moth won but he also lost.**   
_


	2. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time she transformed into Ladybug, with her bright red costume, she felt the power her mother had spoken about. She felt the passion and heat when she was saving people.
> 
> It was only when he was gone, she finally felt the anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for angst with an happy ending, so I fit in as much angst as I could, and tried to write a happy ending.
> 
> As usual, I'm ignoring most of season 3, but not all of it.
> 
> Since everyone has already revealed in the last chapter, there is no identity reveal.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of PTSD.

When she was younger, Marinette had once asked her mother how blind people know what colour the sky is.

_"People describe it to them," she had answered._

_"How do you describe a colour?"_

_"You describe how it feels."_

_"You can feel colours?" Marinette asked._

_"Of course you can. See, the sky is blue," she had said as she opened the tap to clean the vegetables for dinner. "They'd say it's... it's the feeling you get when you are swimming. The coolness and relaxation. That's what blue feels like, what it looks like."_

_"Wow," Marinette had breathed amazed. "What about green?"_

_Sabine smiled. "Do you know what it feels like when you hold fresh, soft leaves, or feel wet grass between your toes. That's what green feels like. For me, green feels like life."_

_Marinette giggled. "Now do red!"_

_Sabine thought about it for a minute. "Red... Red is like standing in the scorching sun. It's the feeling of heat, or anger. Red is the colour that pops out and grabs you. It is the passion and power behind a voice raised in song."_

_Marinette had always thought that explanation was so cool, she decided that red was her favourite colour._

Now years later, it still was, and every time she transformed into Ladybug, with her bright red costume, she felt the power her mother had spoken about. She felt the passion and heat when she was saving people.

It was only when _he_ was gone, she finally felt the anger.

Marinette tried to concentrate on the water inside of the bottle in front of her. She tried to feel what her mom had spoken about. She tried to feel the relaxation, the coolness, the calm.

It didn't work.

The two officers on the other side of the table were still talking, but Marinette tried to block everything out. She didn't want to hear what they were saying so she moved her glance towards her hands, where the Ladybug earrings laid, next to the Chat Noir ring.

Marinette had found them lying on the ground next to Adrien when the police arrived. The superhero didn't understand why Hawk Moth had left them behind. Maybe he was in such a hurry he didn't even care. Maybe he didn't know he had lost them.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, we understand it's difficult, but we need you to concentrate," one of the officers said.

She finally looked the officer in the eyes. "Where are my parents?"

"They are on their way. Your friends are in the room next to us," the man said. "We understand that you went through something traumatic, and I can't even imagine how you feel, but we need to know everything you can tell us. We want to bring the guilty to justice, but we need to know what happened."

Marinette closed her eyes and took a ragged breath. "Gabriel Agreste... Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste. You saw him. It's on camera. Why are you still asking me?"

The two officers shared a look. "We need as much proof as we can get. That includes your testimony."

"Okay, fine. Here's my testimony. Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth. He killed his own son, and I don't care what it takes, but I will make him suffer."

* * *

Marinette was sitting in the hall, on the other side of the interrogation room she just walked out of, waiting for her parents to arrive. She felt the stares of the officers on her. She knew everyone wanted to ask it. They wanted to know what had happened.

_"This is Nadja Chamack with breaking news. We are in front of the police station right now where they have just confirmed that Gabriel Agreste, is in fact, the supervillain Hawk Moth."_

Marinette turned her look towards the television on the wall opposite of her.

_"Younger viewers be advised, the footage that is about to be show can be disturbing."_

The screen changed to the Agreste Manor. Marinette saw her friends fighting the Akuma's.

She saw _him_. Her partner, her best friend. The person she trusted the most in the world.

She felt the pain again. Was it grief? She wouldn't know, Marinette had never lost anyone before.

_Oh god._

_He is gone._

_She lost him._

_Gone._

_He won't come back._

The superhero quickly stood up and ran towards the nearest door she could find. It was a broom closet and Marinette quickly closed the door behind her.

But even there, she could still hear her scream coming from the television. The scream that had filled the air when she saw him die.

Marinette hugged her legs to her chest en buried her face in her knees. The sound didn't go away. She was back there, on the ground with him in her arms.

It was happening again.

The pain in her stomach. The tears on her cheeks. The scream in her throat.

He was dying in her arms again.

She couldn't save him.

It was her fault.

_"Marinette!"_

He was calling her.

"I'm so, so sorry."

_"Marinette, open your eyes!"_

It was all her fault.

"Marinette!" Alya was suddenly standing in front of her, hands on her shoulders and her eyes full of worry. Marinette was back in the closet, her breathing quick and ragged. "What are you doing here?"

She noticed Nino and Chloé behind Alya. Marinette didn't answer her, because she didn't understand what had just happened.

"Marinette, right?" An officer appeared behind Chloé. She had her hair in a ponytail and a little frown on her face. But Marinette saw the pity behind it. "Why don't you come with me and get a glass of water?"

Marinette quickly nodded, needing to get away from the stares.

* * *

"Here," Officer Jackson said as she handed Marinette a glass of water. They were sitting in an empty office. Marinette gulped the water down, hoping to feel more relaxed.

"Thank you."

Jackson didn't sit down on the chair behind the desk, instead she took the chair next to Marinette. She looked at her with a calculating look on her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Marinette lied.

Jackson nodded and sighed. "First I wanna say that I'm sorry. I know it must be difficult for you to be here, to talk about this."

Marinette averted her gaze towards the window. Outside there was a huge tree, but the leaves had already lost their green colour and were starting to die. It was the first tree this year she had seen lose their leaves.

"A few years ago I lost my partner, on the job," Jackson said. Her voice was gentle, and pain was hidden behind it. "I started to get flashback. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face again."

Marinette turned her gaze back to the officer.

"I want you to know that I don't mean to pry," She started. "But maybe I can help you. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Marinette took a ragged breath. "I-I don't know what exactly happened, but... but it was like I was experiencing it all again," she explained, her tone was higher than usually and her voice was shaking. "It was like I was back there."

Jackson nodded. "I'm guessing you saw the news coverage?"

Marinette nodded.

"Reminders like that can cause flashback. It can feel like you're experiencing the trauma all over again."

Before she could say more, her mom's voice called her name from the hallway calling her name.

"Marinette?!"

Said girl quickly stood up from her chair just as the door was slammed open. Her parents entered and immediately pulled her in a hug.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, but just hugged her parents tighter.

* * *

Lieutenant Roger told them that he had informed the public that Gabriel and Emilie Agreste were dangerous individuals and if seen, they were to contact the police immediately.

"I'm afraid everyone knows who you are now too," he said to the teenagers. "We don't know how the public will react, but please, be vigil. We'll do anything we can to make sure you're safe."

The four friends were quiet as they followed their parents to the cars.

As soon as Marinette was home, she went to her room and grabbed her Miraculous. Once they were in their rightful place, Tikki appeared in front of her. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Tikki must have been through this a hundred times. She knew what Marinette needed right now, and that was to transform.

"Tikki, spots on."

Ladybug disappeared into the Parisian evening air and landed on the Eiffel tower.

This last year had been though on Marinette. Apart from school and the constant Akuma threats, she had become the Guardian. It was scary. Every time she didn't know what to do, she would come up to the Eiffel tower, just to get away from everything.

But even though she didn't have Master Fu, she still had her partner.

_"Hello, M'lady. You look like you need an ear to talk to."_

Every time she'd come up here, he would always find her. It didn't matter what time it was, or what day. He was always there.

Now she was waiting for him, and he didn't show.

The moment she needed him the most, he was gone forever.

And for the first time in her live, Marinette felt completely powerless.

She didn't see the point in it anymore. Why was she still here when he was gone? Why couldn't she be with him? A few days ago, she could still picture her future with only happiness.

Now it was just grey.

Everything was grey without him.

* * *

A few days passed, but Hawk Moth wasn't sighted again. Marinette was avoiding her friends and family. She didn't go to school. She spent her days running around Paris as Ladybug, hoping to find a sign of her arch nemesis.

When she came home that day, she found Nino, Chloé and Alya sitting in her room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Her voice was tired and Alya's heart clenched when she saw her best friend. 

"We haven't seen you in days. We just wanted to check on how you were doing," Alya said. "Chloé brought some new clothing material, but you're mom said you don't design anymore. That you threw away all of your stuff."

"Yeah, I just didn't like it anymore," Marinette answered.

The other three shared a look.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't know," Chloé said, not really knowing what else to say.

It was silent for a moment until Alya decided break the ice.

"Marinette, we need to talk about Adrien."

It was the first time she had heard his name since that day. She hadn't used his name the entire time, thinking it would hurt to much.

Hearing it was just as bad.

She turned around, pretending to clean something and said "Oh. What is it?"

"Uhm," Nino nervously said. "We just think that you're distancing yourself from us. And we don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm not distancing from you. I'm trying to find Hawk Moth and bring him to justice."

"Okay, but maybe you could take a break, and come to school?" Chloé asked. "Everyone has been really supportive. They've given us space and they are planning a memorial for him."

"Okay, that's good. I just think I need to focus on catching Hawk Moth."

"You can't keep going like this, Marinette," Alya said.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You need to rest."

Alya started to get frustrated. Not because of Marinette, but because she didn't know how to help her.

"What is going on? Just talk to us, please!"

Marinette didn't turn around or answer.

"Mari, I know you miss him. We all miss him, but you can't keep going on like this. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"You don't understand," Marinette whispered.

"Then make us understand! Why can't you let this go?"

"Because it was my fault!" Marinette's yell filled the room and her friends fell silent. She turned around to face them. "I couldn't save him! I loved him more then anything in the world, and he's dead because of me!"

Unsure of how to react, Chloé and Alya stayed silent. Tears were falling over her cheeks.

"Mari," Nino's gentle voice said. "If you're guilty, then so are we."

"No, it's not the same," she shook her head. "I'm the one who always has to save everyone, who's supposed to fix everything. He trusted me, and I let him down. It's my fault." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and she dropped down to the ground.

Alya sat down next to her and put an arm around her best friend.

"Mari. I need you to listen to me. This was not your fault," she said. "I have no idea how you feel. Adrien was one of our closest friend, but nobody had the same connection with him as you. I won't pretend to understand, but I just don't want to lose you too."

Tears were falling over her cheeks. "I don't know what to do."

Chloé crouched down in front of her. "The first thing you are going to do is talk to your parents. I know you've been avoiding us and them, but they are worried out of their minds about you. I think it's going to help all of you to talk." she said. "After that you are going to bed and the next morning you are going to wake up, eat breakfast en go to school, where we will be there to get you through the day."

Marinette looked taken back by Chloé, not expecting her to say that.

Alya was smiling at Chloé. Ever since they had found out who the heroes were, she had felt immense guilt, not only towards them but towards Adrien too. She wasn't sure how to help Marinette, but Alya knew that this was the right thing to say.

"Then, after school, we will talk about how we are going to take Hawk Moth down, because you are not the only who wants to bring him to justice," Nino finished.

Marinette nodded. "Thank you," she whispered and she pulled her friends into a hug.

* * *

Marinette walked through the graves, making her way towards the opening where Adrien would be buried. Her friends were walking beside her, and her parents behind her. Grey clouds filled the air.

It had been a few week since Adrien died, and she still suffered from the nightmares. They were always basically the same. One moment Adrien would be sitting next to her on the Eiffel tower, or Chat Noir would be standing next to her on her balcony, and the next moment they were back at that house, him laying in her arms.

She would wake screaming, but her parents are always next to her in seconds.

Her parents and her friends.

They were her anchor in this world.

She wasn't okay yet. She was still suffering. She still missed him.

She still missed _Adrien_.

They all did.

Hawk Moth had been apprehended a few days ago after Emilie had contacted the police. Apparently she hated her husband after he let their son die. She was the one that had secretly placed the Miraculous' by Marinette that day, to make sure she would have a way to fight back.

Emilie was now walking in front of them. Marinette knew she never wanted her son to die. And just to think what she went through. First she died, then she came back to life, only to find her son dead, killed by her husband, to make sure she lives again.

Marinette pitied the woman. It couldn't be easy what she was going through. 

Marinette glanced to the green grass she was walking. She eyed the pond of water next to it and stared at the red tulips placed next to one of the graves. Then she stared at the sky. The superhero had been thinking a lot about colours lately, trying to understand what they felt like, just like she used to do. One colour she never figured out when she was younger, was grey. But now she knew.

Grey is the feeling of the world after it has rained. It is the heaviness that feels as if it is blanketing everything. It is the smell that precedes and follows a storm. It is the way that everything seems smaller and more compact; as if the rain has altered it all somehow.

Marinette decided that grey was also the colour of loss and grief.

It was the colour she would see for a long time, but with the help of her family and friends, maybe she would be able to see the other colours again. Not now, it was too soon now, but in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This was my first time trying to write PTSD, and I don't have any experience with it, so sorry if I got anything wrong!
> 
> Also, if the capture feels a bit rushed, it's because the main purpose of this story was Marinette's way of dealing with Adrien's death, not Gabriel's capture.


End file.
